castlevaniafandomcom_de-20200215-history
Castlevania (Nintendo 64)
Castlevania ist das erste Spiel der Castlevania-Reihe für das Nintendo 64. Es ist am 26. Januar 1999 zuerst in Nordamerika erschienen. Der japanische Name des Spiels ist Teufelsschloß Dracula Apokalypse (悪魔城ドラキュラ黙示録 Akumajō Dracula Mokushiroku). Von Fans und Medien wird es zur besseren Unterscheiden des original Castlevanias für das NES für gewöhnlich als "Castlevania 64" bezeichnet. Geschichte "Transylvania, in 1852. The Province of Wallachia. In this time of peace and plenty, no-one foresees the return of ancient horrors... But the old legends live, and soon the land will again be plunged into darkness. The people have returned to the path of wickedness, and the bonds that seal their evil ruler's spirit are weakening. Deep in his castle, he stirs from a century of enforced sleep... Count Dracula awakes. Reinhardt Schneider... Heir of the ancient Belmont clan of vampire hunters, his blood dooms him to oppose the might of Count Dracula. Wielding the holy whip of his ancestors, the young vampire killer begins his quest!! Carrie Fernandez... A young girl gifted with great magical powers. Sensing Dracula's return, she sets off alone to the dark castle. Now she must wield her inherited power in the fight against evil..." - Castlevania's Prolog Übersetzung "Transylvanien, im Jahr 1852 - Die Provinz Wallachei. Es war eine Zeit des Friedens und Glücks und niemand konnte die Rückkehr des alten Schreckens hervorsehen... Doch die alten Legenden leben und bald wurde das Land wieder in Dunkelheit getaucht. Die Menschen kehrten zurück auf den Pfad der Boshaftigkeit und die Kräfte, die den Geist ihres dunklen Anführeres versiegelten, schwächen. Tief in seinem Schloß, regt er sich nach einen Jahrhundert erzwungenen Schlafes... Graf Dracula erwacht. Reinhardt Schneider... Erbe des Vampirjäger Clans der Belmonts. Sein Blut verdammt ihn dazu, sich dem mächtigen Grafen Dracula entgegen zu stellen. Ausgerüstet mit der heiligen Peitsche seiner Vorfahren, beginnt der junge Vampirjäger sein Abenteuer!! Carrie Fernandez... Ein junges Mädchen, mit großen magischen Kräften. Dracula's Rückkehr spürend, macht sie sich alleine auf den Weg zum dunklen Schloß. Nun muss sie ihre Kräfte im Kampf gegen das Böse einsetzen..." Charakter Gallerie Image:Cv64-offart37.jpg|Reinhardt Schneider - Erbe der Vampire Killer Peitsche. Image:Cv64-offart28.jpg|Carrie Fernandez - Erbin der Kräfte des Fernandez (Belnades) Clans. Image:Cv64-offart22.jpg|Charlie Vincent - Hält sich selbst für den größten Vampirjäger. Image:Cv64-offart21.jpg|Rosa - Eine Frau, deren Verwandlung in eine Vampirin noch nicht abgeschlossen ist. Image:Cv64-offart35.jpg|Heinrich Meyer - Ein Mensch, der in ein Eidechsenwesen verwandelt wurde. Feinde Image:Actrise-bust.jpg|Actrise - Eine Hexe auf der Suche nach ewiger Schönheit. Image:Cv64-offart30.jpg|Grim Reaper - Versuch Reinhardt aufzuhalten. Image:Cv64-offart18.jpg|Gilles de Rais - Führt im Auftrag Draculas Eindringline in die irre. Image:Cv64-offart41.jpg|Camilla Fernandez - Eine Cousine von Carrie, die in einen Vampir verwandelt wurde. Image:Cv64-offart19.jpg|Malus - Ein Junge, der die Reinkarnation von Dracula ist. Image:Cv64-offart20.jpg|Renon - Ein teuflischer Händer. Es scheint, als würde er den Helden helfen. Gestrichene Charaktere Image:Cornell C64.jpg|Cornell - Ein gefangener Werwolf. Er ist der Protagonist der Fortsetzung Legacy of Darkness. Image:Cv64-offart51.jpg|Coller - Ein frankensteinartiger Jäger, mit einer Shotgun. Sein Desing wurde für den Gardener benutzt. Image:Lod-offart23.jpg|Coller2 - War eigentlich als Gegnerin für Coller geplant. Wurde in Coller umbenannt, nachdem der eigentliche Coller gestrichen wurde und wurde letztendlich selbst gestrichen. Gameplay Kontrolle Kamera: Spieler können mit Hilfe des R Buttons die Kamera hinter dem Charakter positionieren, oder auf Gegner fixieren. C Oben wechselt zwischen drei verschiedenen Kamera-Sichten: Normal, Battle (für Kämpfe) und Action (für die Plattformabschnitte). Wenn man C Oben gedrückt hält, kann man sich aus einer First-Person Perspektive die Umgebung ansehen. Manchmal wechselt die Kamera automatisch zum "Boss Vies", oder eine fixe Perspektive. Man kann dann die Kamera nicht selbstständig mit C Oben, oder R ändern. Bewegung: Carrie und Reinhardt können eine vielzahl einfacher Bewegungen ausführen. Mit Hilfe des Analog Sticks können sie gehen, rennen, 180° Drehungen vollführen und anhalten. Mit dem A Button können springen. Nur A bewirkt einen vertikalen Sprung. Mit A + Analog Stick, können sie zur Seite ausweichen, oder horizontale Sprünge vollführen. Wenn man den A Button gedrückt hält, können sich die beiden an an Vorsprüngen festhalten. Drück man jetzt nach oben, zieht sich der Charakter am Vorsprung hoch. Mit C Rechts werden Türen geöffnet, Objekte untersucht, Items aufgenommen, oder mit anderen Charakteren interagiert. Mit dem Z Button können die Helden kriechen und sliden. Sliden richtet gegen Gegner einen kleinen Schaden an. Angriff: Die Angriffe (mit Hilfe des B Buttons) unterscheiden sich, je nachdem, welchen Charakter man spielt: * Carrie kann magische zielsuchende Energie einsetzen. Wenn man Angriffsknopf gedrückt hält, kann diese Attacke auch aufgeladen werden. Carrie's zweiter Angriff sind ihre Metal Ringe, mit denen sie Gegner angreifen kann. * Reinhardt greift mit der Vampire Killer Peitsche an. Seine zweite Waffe ist sein Dolch, den er benutzen kann. Sowohl Carrie's Magie, als auch Reinhardt's Peitsche können über Items, die von Gegnern zurückgelassen werden, verbessert werden. Die zweiten Angriffe werden mit dem C Links Button ausgeführt. Des weiteren gibt es noch Zweitwaffen, deren Einsatz eine bestimmte Anzahl an roten Juwelen kostet: Das Messer (1), die Axt (2), Weihwasser (3) und das Kreuz (5). Levels Entwicklung in einem Screenshot z.Z. der Entwicklung von Dracula 3D]] Während der Entwicklung war Castlevania bekannt unter dem Titel Dracula 3D. Die Musik wurde von Masahiro Kimura, Motoaki Furukawa und Mariko Egawa geschrieben. Tomokuni Katayama spielt ein Violinen Solo von "Bloodlines" aus Castlevania: Rondo of Blood, dass der Spieler während des Titelbildschirms hören kann. Der Soundtrack erschien in Japan am 26. März 1999. Er erschien auch in Europa unter dem Namen Castlevania: The Original Game Soundtrack. Kritische Rezeption Castlevania erhielt respektable Bewertungen zu seinem erscheinen, so z.B. 9/9/8/9 von EGM, 8.2/10 sowohl von IGN.com als auch GameSpot und 4.5/5 von GamePro. http://www.gamestats.com/objects/002/002229/articles.html Jedoch hat es mittlerweile ein negatives Stigma erhalten. Das Spiel wurde kritisiert veraltete Grafik, eine problematische Kamera und eine starre Lernkurve in Bezug auf die Steuerung zu haben. Manche behaupten jedoch, dass diese negativen Impressionen, nur von Leuten kommen, die Castlevania nur zum Teil gespielt haben. Der erste Level, der Forest of Silence, ist mit der fadeste Level, durch seine farblose Umgebung mit armen Texturen. So sagen auch viele, dass Castlevania sich drastisch verbesser, sowohl in Grafik, als auch Level Design, wenn der Spieler voranschreitet - so sagte eine Reviewer von EGM "trust me - it gets better" (vertraut mir - es wird besser). Dennoch kann das Spiel auf dem technischen Level nicht mit First Party und Second Party Titeln für das N64 mithalten. Das Spiel ist auch bekannt für seine düstere Atmosphäre und fesselnde Charaktere. Verteidiger des Spiels erwiedern auch, dass Castlevania das erste 3D Spiel von Konami KCEK war. http://ign64.ign.com/articles/072/072313p1.html Sie spekulieren auch darüber, dass das Spiel wegen der Weihnachtszeit zu schnell auf den Markt geworden wurde. Viele dieser Behauptungen sind offenkundig, wenn man an die gestrichenen Figuren Cornell und Coller denkt. Trivia *In der PAL Version spricht Gilles de Rais im Castle Keep Level. In der US Version macht er das nicht. *Das äußere der Villa basiert auf einer der Fassaden des französischen Chateaus Azay-le-Rideau. *Carrie's alternatives Kostüm ist eine Homage an Maria Renard's Kleid in Rondo of Blood. *Reinhardt's alternatives Kostüm ist eine Homage an Simon Belmont's Outfit im ersten Castlevania. Boxart Image:B-cv64.jpg|''Castlevania'' Nord Amerika Image:B-cv64j.jpg|''Akumajō Dracula Mokushiroku'' Japan Image:B-cv64e.jpg|''Castlevania'' Europa Siehe auch * Castlevania 64 (Kategorie) * Castlevania 64 Artwork * Castlevania 64 Bosse * Castlevania 64 Charaktere * Castlevania 64 Orte * Castlevania 64 Items * Castlevania 64 Monsterliste * Castlevania 64 Inventar Weitere Themen * Akumajou Dracula Mokushiroku - Der Castlevania 64 Original Soundtrack * Castlevania: Legacy of Darkness - Sowohl Remake, als auch Prequel zu Castlevania 64. Wird manchmal auch als "Director's Cut" bezeichnet. * Castlevania Best Music Collections BOX - Enthält Musik des Spiels auf Disk 7 Guides * Futabasha Akumajo Dracula Mokushiroku Official Guide - Offizieller japanischer Guide. * Shinkigensha Akumajo Dracula Mokushiroku Official Guide - Ein weiterer offizieller japanischer Guide. * NTT Pub Akumajo Dracula Mokushiroku Official Guide - Noch ein offzieller japanischer Guide. * Millenium's Official Castlevania 64 Strategy Guide - Offizieller US Guide. * BradyGames Totally Unauthorized Castlevania 64 Strategy Guide - Unoffizieller US Guide. * Prima's Unauthorized Castlevania 64 Strategy Guide - Ein weiterer unoffizieller US Guide. Externe Links *[http://www.castlevania.de/english/ Konami of Europe's Official Castlevania website] *Castlevania Realm *[http://speeddemosarchive.com/Castlevania64.html Castlevania Speedruns] auf Speed Demos Archive en:Castlevania (Nintendo 64) es:Castlevania (Nintendo 64) Kategorie:Spiele Kategorie:N64 Spiele Kategorie:Action Adventure Kategorie:Castlevania 64